Un beso en la lluvia
by Megumi014
Summary: [SasukeNaruto] Fanfic basado en el capítulo 233 del manga. ¿Cómo se siente Sasuke en aquel momento? [Oneshoot]


Hola aquí Megumi014 nn siento dejar de lado mis otros fanfics un momento, pero necesitaba hacer este angustia del capítulo 233 :'( es tan bonito...

NOTICIA: La verdad es que este fanfic lo he escrito con un motivo en especial y por eso no me he esmerado tanto, pero aquí va: He creado una C2 de Naruto yaoi en español nn así todo el mundo que quiera incluir su fanfic que lo haga y así estarán todos agrupados nn Si tenéis alguna duda escribidme a megumi014, una arrobita y hotmail, un puntito y com (u.u sorry pero no me deja poner mails)

Advertencia1: V-v como si no me conocierais...

Advertencia2: Spoilers del capítulo 233, aunque mucho me lo invento yo.

Este fic se lo dedico a **kaoru-himura1878**, para disculparme por no haberme leído su fic antes nn gomen!!

UN BESO EN LA LLUVIA

Mi brazo picaba mientras el chidori se hundía en tu pecho... no quería hacerlo... mis pensamientos siguen nublados aún ahora...

Tu razengan fue a parar a mi distintivo en la frente, que mostraba que era un ninja de la hoja... sí, he dicho 'era', porque ahora mismo no se que soy... supongo que un monstruo. Cuando me veo reflejado en el agua de este charco me recuerdo a mi hermano... Itachi. ¿Tanto poder ansiaba? ¿Tanto he enloquecido para poder matar a mi hermano? Ahora dudo de mis propias fuerzas.

Perseguía el poder para acabar con él, pero al final he acabado como él por culpa del poder.

Una gran explosión se creó en aquel descampado. Una explosión que nos acarreó a los dos. Naruto... dime: _¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quién eres tú?_

Se me agotaban las fuerzas al gastar tanto chakra, mi vista se nublaba al igual que mi mente... Una luz blanca brilló con fuerza, rodeándonos, dejándome verte con claridad. Las cicatrices de tus mejillas estaban ampliadas como por arte de magia, los colmillos de tu boca se asomaban agresivamente, como una fiera, y por último tus ojos ya no eran del color azul que tanto amaba: eran rojos y afilados, como los de un demonio...

Pero esos ojos me reflejaban a mí. El mar que antes eran tus ojos ahora estaban bañados de sangre, y entre aquella sangre pude ver mi reflejo... Soy un monstruo...

Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente, mientras a mi mente venía tu cara, sonriente y sin ninguna preocupación, tal y como tendría que estar si no fuera por mi culpa.

Alargué la mano a aquel reflejo creado por mi mente, y te sostuve la mano, como si con un solo gesto pudieras comprender todo lo que sentía... angustia, soledad, tristeza, temor... ojalá te hubiera hablado de esto en vez de callármelo todo. Seguro que una sola de tus sonrisas aligeraba mi corazón lleno de rencor hacia mi propio apellido, hacia mi propia sangre.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, jadeando pesadamente y abriendo de nuevo mis ojos.

Una vez pude reestablecer mi turbia visión te vi.

Estabas tirado en el suelo. Tu cara volvía a ser la de siempre. No había rastros de odio, ni de rencor hacia mi, ni parecías ser consciente de nada a tu alrededor. Podría atentar contra tu vida y no te enterarías...

Me levanté haciendo un esfuerzo, y me acerqué hasta que mi sombra cubrió tu cara... así es como soy, cubro todo lo puro, lo feliz, lo alegre... Naruto, lo siento.

Las nubes se fueron disipando lentamente en el cielo, y un rayo de luz que se abrió paso entre la oscuridad nos iluminó, a ambos. ¿Sería algún tipo de señal? ¿Querría decir que juntos podríamos lograr la felicidad? Me gustaría mucho...

Lentamente el rayo fue disminuyendo, hasta quedar en el centro de tu nariz. Una leve sonrisa se escapó de mi rostro. Siempre, aunque tú no lo sepas, me haces feliz. Aligeras mi alma, y haces que lo que me queda de corazón bombee fuertemente, como si hiciera una carrera contra el tiempo, como si tuviera que recuperar la felicidad que me arrebataron de pequeño.

Cuando agaché me agaché para observarte mejor la cinta se desprendió de mi cabeza. Supongo que sería otra señal. Querría decir que empezara de nuevo, que abandonara toda relación con Konoha, con sus habitantes y contigo. Puede que juntos consiguiéramos la felicidad, pero junto a mí Naruto la volvería a perder...

_-Naruto..._

Tu nombre se escapó de mis labios sin darme cuenta, expresando lo único que deseaba en aquel momento.

-_Yo...-_ _te amo_

No... No pude decírtelo... se que estabas inconsciente, pero no podía soportar la idea de ver tu cara inundada de repugnancia, al conocer lo que soy...

_Ploc...ploc...ploc..._

La lluvia comenzó a caer lentamente, sin prisa.

Parecía que expresaba lo que sentía mi corazón. Tenía ganas de llorar, de dejar que mis temores y dudas me abandonaran a través del llanto... quería que me abrazaras y me consolaras... que besaras mis lágrimas y susurraras mi nombre para tranquilizarme... pero nada de eso sucederá nunca, lo se.

De pronto el brazo comenzó a hinchárseme, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de dolor. El sabor de la sangre acudió a mi boca, y escupí amargamente el recuerdo de tus ojos rojizos.

Cuando me estabilicé y recuperé la calma pude ver tu cara bajo la mía. Tan cerca...

_Se que nunca serás mío, como yo nunca seré tuyo._

Lo decidí en aquel momento.

_Me voy..._

_No quiero ver tu cara llena de tristeza otra vez. No quiero verte llorar. No quiero ver ira en tu mirada. No quiero ver como le sonríes a todo el mundo menos a mí. _

_Quiero escapar a todo eso._

Bajé lentamente hasta capturar tus labios en un beso casto, prolongado, hasta que capté la esencia de tu sabor.

_Ramen..._

De nuevo una leve sonrisa cubrió mi cara, y un par de lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, confundiéndose con la lluvia.

Era la primera vez que lloraba en muchos años, pero no me importó ser débil. No me importó no tener suficiente poder como para derrotar a mi hermano.

_Se que te echaré de menos..._

El flequillo me cubría los ojos, ahora rojizos. No por culpa del sharingan, el legado de mi apellido, sino por la frustración de no haberte podido decir lo que siento...

Me levanté y giré hasta darte la espalda.

El símbolo del abanico relucía en mi espalda. Lentamente me quité la camiseta, y la lluvia fluyó por mi torso desnudo.

Dejé la camiseta al lado de Naruto, sin mirarle a la cara.

Sin el símbolo de Konoha ni el símbolo de mi familia comencé a caminar abandonando el claro de la batalla.

Me alejé de mis raíces, de mi ciudad, de mis sueños, de ti.

Ahora no soy Sasuke Uchiha.

Soy simplemente Sasuke.

Y lo único que recuerdo de mi anterior vida es un beso en la lluvia...

FIN

Holas nn ¿Qué tal el angustia? No lo domino mucho, porque soy más bien de las que escriben humor, pero ya va bien de vez en cuando un angustia para darle vida al asunto.

Gracias a todos/as los que leáis el fanfic nn se agradecen reviews jejeje.

Hasta la próxima.

Megumi014


End file.
